


Before 10 in the morning

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby!Draco, EWE, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: For Harry, Sundays were always lazy days. On this one, was chilly and rainy, and he wanted to be on bed all day. And he would, if Teddy wasn’t terrified by storms.





	Before 10 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capitu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitu/gifts).



> Thanks to my beta, you are really amazing. It was a challenge not to write porn or something, but I didn’t think the fic needed it. I hope you guys like it anyway.
> 
> Made for capitu's prompt #S7 on HP-Drizzle festival!

The noise of the rain was soothing. The thunder in the distance gave a special touch to that lazy morning. ‘Morning’ just because the radio-clock on the headboard said it. The skies didn’t let any light pass through the heavy clouds. He was warm under the sheets, and even though he knew he should get up and make breakfast, he didn’t want to. The weight of another body on his chest made him even less willing to get out of the bed, and he kissed the blond hair that scraped lightly on his chin, making his lover curl even more tightly around his body. This was a delightful rainy morning, and Harry didn’t want to think about anything. It was Sunday and it was chilly. His eyes slowly closed again, his body resting and gradually falling asleep.

 

He wasn’t expecting a knee in his stomach, little hands holding his shoulders tightly. The man in his arms moaned, probably because he too had been hit by a foot or knee, and he squirmed.

 

“Papa! Daddy! Wake up!” Those little hands tugged at his hair, a little body trying to squeeze between them on the bed.

 

“Potter... Your son is kicking me...” His husband's sleepy voice came out annoyed from under the sheets, and Harry tried to pull away enough for the boy to get between them without actually letting the man go.

 

“He's yours too, Malfoy,” He countered, and heard the blond man snort.

 

“He's just yours if it is before 10 in the morning,” Draco grunted, as a particularly loud thunder sounded and the boy let out a shriek, thrusting himself as deep as he could between them and grabbing Draco as if he were holding a lifeboat.

 

“Hey, what happened?” Harry asked, releasing the blond reluctantly and turning on his side to smooth the boy's small back, noticing that he was shaking.

 

“Teddy? What is it, baby?” Draco asked, much more gently, placing his hand on the boy's back and pulling him even closer to his chest.

 

Harry never thought they would be in a situation like that. Soon after the war, everything seemed to change without him realising it. He helped rebuild Hogwarts, helped the Malfoys - Draco and Narcissa, in fact - to get rid of the Ministry charges, and tried to move on with his life a little bit at a time. When Andromeda died, however, leaving Teddy alone, he knew he had to do something. And when the woman's will left the custody not only to Harry but also to Draco, they had had to deal with their differences and learn to care for a baby less than one year old together.

 

They never asked Teddy to call them Daddy or Papa. It just happened. Just as the bond they now shared with each other. It was also natural for them to get married, to buy a house together, and to raise an unlikely small family. Two and a half years later, they wondered if this was the time to start thinking about giving Teddy a brother or a sister. When they started to take care of Teddy together, they weren’t enemies, but they weren’t really friends. The more they talked and meet for the sake of the baby, the more they got to know each other. It was easy to fall in love. It was easy to just let go. Living together wasn’t as easy as the first year as boyfriends, but it was so much worth it. Even more because of Teddy to show them their decision was right.

 

Obviously Teddy knew who his parents were. There was a picture frame over the fireplace where Remus and Tonks smiled at them, waving at Teddy whenever he greeted them, which he did every morning. Harry was Daddy, Draco was Papa, Remus was Dad, Tonks was Mum. In the kid's mind, it was all very simple. Harry liked that. He hoped Teddy wouldn’t grow up with the traumas he himself had having been raised without his parents in a home where his own family detested him.

 

It didn’t explain why Teddy was shaking between them as if something horrible had happened.

 

“Edward?” Draco called once more, and Teddy cringed on his chest.

 

“Afraid...” The boy murmured against Draco's chest, his hands tightening on the shirt he wore tightly.

 

“Afraid of what?” Harry asked, and Teddy shuddered when another thunder ran through the house. “Afraid of thunder?”

 

Teddy nodded from where he was, not uncurling from Draco’s body. Harry sighed, holding the sheets and covering everyone with it once more.

 

“Do you want to stay here until the rain stops?” Harry asked, and Teddy sniffed, nodding once more. Harry sighed, coming closer to the other two and hugging them, seeking the warmth that had been so comfortable before. Teddy usually preferred to hug Draco when they were like this, lying all together, and Harry understood him perfectly. After nearly three years together, Draco had gained a little weight - he blamed Harry constantly for all the pasta, cakes, biscuits, boiled potatoes and all sorts of delicacies that the brunette used to make - and consequently, was much more comfortable. Harry loved feeling his soft body against his own, his fingers sinking into tender flesh. He loved the warmth Draco emanated and the soft curves he now possessed, covering the pointy features that once made him look more serious than he really was. Harry understood perfectly why Teddy wanted to curl with him, to seek his warmth and comfort, but he did wish that the toddler wanted to curl with himself, too.

 

Still, they were soon asleep again, in a world protected from the torrential violence outside. They slept for a few more hours, and when Harry woke up again, his belly was grumbling with hunger.

 

He didn’t want to leave the comfort of the bed, but decided that his hunger was stronger than his laziness and got up, going to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth and relieve himself before proceeding to make a late breakfast.

 

He was finishing the scrambled eggs when he heard Draco's footsteps entering the kitchen. He turned and smiled to see that Draco was wearing his pyjama’s bottom and one of his t-shirts. It was huge, getting quite loose on both of them, enough that Teddy had gotten inside it. He had his head coming from inside the collar, big enough to accommodate Draco's neck and show the toddler's head, who had his thumb in his mouth. Draco held him from under his butt, and his mismatching socked feet appeared from under the hem.

 

“Hungry?” Harry asked, and Draco nodded, moving closer and kissing the brunet's lips. Harry smiled lazily, lowering his head and kissing Teddy's bluish hair.

 

“I hope you made cheese sandwiches,” Draco said, sitting up and trying to get Teddy out of his t-shirt, but the little boy was reluctant. The rain hadn’t stopped and the thunder still sounded in the distance.

 

Of course Harry had made them. Harry knew it was the only thing that could get Teddy out of his bad mood. He put three plates on the table, and with the help of sandwiches and small talk, they finally got the little boy out of the t-shirt. He didn’t want to get out of Draco's lap, but at least he ate his entire sandwich and drank his chocolate milk while babbling in his incredibly coherent words for a three-year-old. For a moment, he forgot the rain and the thunder, jumping on Draco's lap and making the process of actually feeding themselves harder and slower than normal. But they weren’t in a hurry. It was a lazy day, so they just had a good time.

 

The lull didn’t last long, though. Teddy didn’t want to part with either of them for more than a minute. Stepping on the floor was mission impossible, so he was passed from one arm to another constantly. It was frustrating. They loved Teddy deeply, but it was like stepping on eggs all the time. Anything could upset Teddy because he remembered it was raining and thundering whenever his attention was diverted for a few seconds, which was exhausting Harry and Draco.

 

Harry was the first to tire of it. Draco was grumpy, but the patience he had with children was incredible. Harry loved seeing his long fingers in Teddy's turquoise hair as he nursed him in the middle of the room, dancing slowly to the sound of the radio to try to distract the boy. That made Harry come up with an idea.

 

As Draco fed a bottle of warm milk to Teddy, Harry took the chairs from the kitchen and positioned them in a circle in the middle of the living room. He put a comfortable blanket on the floor in the middle of them and several cute pillows. Then he took another blanket and placed it on top of the chairs. He picked up his wand and casted a simple sticking charm on the ends of the blankets so they wouldn’t slip, and smiled at his work. He went to the kitchen, where Draco rocked Teddy while the kid drank from the bottle, and paused a few seconds to enjoy the scene. Draco probably didn’t realise the incredible father he was, or how skilful he was with Teddy. It was easy to get lost in his delicate hands, in his tender look and the slight trim of his silver hair. Draco had a look of adoration for the child, and Harry smiled as he realised just how obvious the love he felt for Teddy was.

 

Draco noticed Harry, however, and looked up. Harry felt his cheeks heat up for being caught, but Draco only smiled.

 

“What's it?” He asked, and Harry shook his head.

 

“Nothing,” He said, but then added. “I did something for our boy. Come here.”

 

He turned towards the living room and Draco followed. Teddy kept the bottle in his mouth, but his honey-coloured eyes looked all around him. He held the bottle in one hand, and with the other, Teddy played with the hair on the back of Draco's neck, wrapping the threads in his chubby fingers. Seeing the tent made of sheets, Teddy's eyes widened, and he shifted in Draco's arms so he could go to the floor.

 

With short steps, Teddy walked to the tent with the bottle still in his mouth. He held one side of the sheet to open the entrance a little more, and stuck his head in for a few seconds. He removed his head, and the nipple of the bottle with a ‘pop’ from his mouth. He looked at Harry, wide-eyed and with a look of wonder.

 

“Woooooow!” Teddy opened a smile full of baby teeth. He ran to Draco, reaching out with the bottle for the blond to pick it up, and then grabbed him by the hand, pulling him close to Harry, and taking Harry's hand as well, now pulling them both into the hut. “Papa! Daddy! There's a house in the house! Let's hide!”

 

They entered the tent, and Teddy soon made Harry and Draco sit side by side on the cushions. As he settled to sit down too, however, he looked at his fathers in dismay.

 

“Mum and dad! They're out there!” Teddy went back into the living room, pointing towards the picture above the fireplace. Harry followed, taking the picture and handing it to him. Teddy hugged the frame, running once more into the hut and waiting for Harry to sit down once more so he could sit between them. Teddy propped the photograph up on his knees and caressed the images of Remus and Tonks, who smiled at him. “Now the monsters won’t catch us, right?”

 

“Of course not. But there is no monster. It's just rain,” Draco said, stroking the boy's hair, which changed from turquoise to a very dark blue.

 

“But, but... It has a noise... Very loud!” Teddy looked at his papa wide-eyed, turning to him and resting a hand on his leg.

 

At that very moment, a particularly loud thunder echoed through the house. Teddy screamed, thrusting his head under Draco's arm and squeezing him tightly. Harry and Draco hugged him at the same time, Draco holding him in his lap while Harry stroked his back. Carefully, Draco took his wand from where it was on the elastic of his pyjamas and, concentrating, he casted his patronus, murmuring the spell as low as he could.

 

From the tip of his wand, a thread of light came out, materialising into a beautiful Siberian Husky. The dog sat down in front of them, and Draco lowered his head to whisper in the boy's ear. Teddy turned unwillingly, but his eyes seemed to shine at the sight of the dog. He drew back a little, raising a hand and trying to touch the light animal, who turned his head and leaned on all fours, jumping from side to side, excited to play with the boy.

 

Teddy soon forgot the rain and thunder. Even after the patronus fell apart, Harry and Draco were charged with continuing to entertain him with shadows that danced on the sheets, and telling stories. Draco was great at telling the best stories from Beedle the Bard, and Harry ventured into some of Disney’s. When Draco went out to prepare lunch for everyone (actually just heating up the food Harry had left in the fridge), Harry and Teddy played what they liked best: Harry leaned Teddy on his shins, held his hands and rised him as high as he could, until Teddy almost slid forward before lowering him again. He loved it, but it always worried Draco. Harry even understood the concern, but Teddy's laughter made him continue every time.

They ate pasta - with Teddy making a mess by trying to eat by himself - and they only left the tent to take a shower, which made Harry run to the living room, naked, after an equally naked Teddy, while Draco massaged his purple butt because he had slipped and fallen in front of the tub.

 

They ended up dozing inside the tent, hugging each other, and even the photograph made it under the duvet.

 

When they awoke, the storm was only a small drizzle, making a light noise on the windows. Still, they remained in their protected world until late. They ate toast with eggs, drank hot chocolate, and Teddy insisted that everyone kiss goodnight when it was bedtime. The photograph of Remus and Tonks returned to the fireplace, along with the other photos of friends and family, but Harry didn’t undo the tent. He would do that later.

 

They laid Teddy on the bed, telling one last bedtime story, and followed Draco to their own bedroom. They didn’t sleep immediately. They took the time they had to pay attention to each other, bodies together, and quiet kisses. They slept hugging, touching each other's hair.

 

The sound of the wind against the windows was calming. Draco's warm, supple body beside his was comforting, and he didn’t want to get up, even though he knew it was Monday. He had to get up early, make breakfast while Draco dressed Teddy to go to kindergarten. Then he would have to take him to the school at the end of the block while Draco went to work. Harry would start work two hours later, even though they both worked at the Ministry, Draco as Sports General Coordinator and Harry as Liaison for the Ministry of Magic with the Muggle Ministry.

 

Just thinking about it made Harry tired. He decided to stay there for at least another five minutes, but he didn’t expect a knee in his stomach.

 

“Daddy, wake up!” Harry opened one eye, and Teddy was more or less in the middle of them, his hair of an intense magenta. “Let's go to the tent!”

 

Harry felt Draco move away, turning to the other side, grunting.

 

“Before ten o'clock, he's _your_ son, Potter” Draco murmured, and Harry couldn’t deny anything to those hopeful eyes. He would have to get up anyway, but at least the storm had stopped.

-Fin


End file.
